


A love that will never grow old

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Advertising, American Football, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Green Bay Packers, Hats, Helmets, M/M, Photobombing, Portuguese National Team, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Songfic, Underwear, Wisconsin - Freeform, abs, but with football, happily ever after!, not American football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how two people who play football in different ways found love.</p><p>NO FLAMES.  R/R.</p><p>CONTAINS SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love that will never grow old

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brokeback Football](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313314) by [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin). 



> This picture moved me so much, I felt it needed to be a songfic. It's set to the tender strains of Emmylou Harris' "ALove That Will Never Grow Old, " the OFFICIAL THEME of Brokeback Mountain! You can listen to it here with some added CONWBOYS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwIunIyo7zo
> 
> But I guess if cowboys re not your thing (I mean this is a fic about football dudes not cowboays), here's the boring version with just the lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUp5sq5Ror0

"Hey you!" Aaron yelled.  He was wearing his Packers helmet.  He had special permission to wear it outside games.  He was a very important Packer.  "You in the cowboy hat!"

The tall Portuguese in the cowboy hat gave Aaron two thumbs up.

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

**Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true Just lay back in my arms for one more night  
I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes  Saying this one's the love of our lives 'Cause I know a love that will never grow old And I know a love that will never grow old**

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

Aaron and the tall Portuguese, Cristiano, spent the night in bed.  It was a very romantic night.  Aaron satisfied Cristiano's desires in every way possible .  In other words, there was sex.  Lots and lots of sex.  They kept the neighbors up, it was so loud. 

"Wow, babe, you have a lot of abs," Aaron growled.

Cristiano nodded.

Aaron, who was still wearing his Packers helmet, noticed that Cristiano was wearing his briefs.  "What's that on your briefs?" Arron hissed.  "CR7?"

"They're part of the CR7 Collection, available at [www.CR7Underwear.com](http://www.CR7Underwear.com). "

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

**When you wake up the world may have changed But trust in me, I'll never falter or fail  
Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night And your laughter's like wind in my sails 'Cause I know a love that will never grow old And I know a love that will never grow old**

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

The next day Aaron saw Cristiano juggling a soccer ball with his legs.  He was still wearing his cowboy hat.

Aaron screamed like a girl.  "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm a football player.  I play forward for the Spanish team Real Madrid.  Real means Royal in Spanish.  We are a royal Spanish team.  Real Madrid is a team from Madrid, Spain, and we play in the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium.  I'm also the captain of the Seleção Portuguesa de Futebol."

"I play football too.  I'm the quarterback for the Green Bay Packers, a team based in Green Bay, Wisconsin.  But our ball is ovular and brown.  Your ball is black and white.  That's bad."

"Why is it bad?"

"The sport with the black and awhite bal is c alled "soccer " here.  if we called it "football" people would be confused. 

"Oh, no!  We may not be able to live as a couple!  We don't agree on what football is!"

Arron pouted like a bulldog.  "There has to be some way we can be together!"

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

**Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long Who cares where we go on this rutted old road In a world that may say that we're wrong 'Cause I know a love that will never grow old And I know a love that will never grow old**

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

"I got it!" Aaron exclaimed.  "I will teach you how to play my football, and you can teach me how to play your football!  That way we can live in harmony."

"Yay!" Cristiano screamed.

** FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB*FB **

Aaron photobombed a selfie Cristiano was taking with his hat one day.  After all Airron is the "King of Photobombing" in Green Bay.  And then they lived happily ever after.  Then end.


End file.
